


Unbound

by Queen0fdaNerdHerd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Abused!Yugi, Friendship, Gen, Hope you like, Protective Yami's, Short Story, angsty, random plot bunny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen0fdaNerdHerd/pseuds/Queen0fdaNerdHerd
Summary: Yugi has a secret. A pretty big one too. One that even his Yami, the other half of his soul does not know. Yugi want's to keep it that way. To keep the past in the past. But things don't stay buried forever. And one day, Yugi's past will catch up with him.No Parings. Just friendship.  And a bit O'Angst.





	1. Apparently the fates don't believe in Hakuna Matata Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad but true. :)

The sun was shining brightly over the city of Domino Japan. Most people opted to stay indoors and the group of teenagers who took refuge in the Motou's game shop were no different.

"Yugi, what game are we going to play?" Ryou Bakura, a white-haired boy of about seventeen looked at his friend in curiosity.

"Well, we could play Sorry, Apples to Apples, or Curses." Yugi said with a small smile. Yugi was smaller than Ryou, and had tri-colored hair that defied gravity.  He was also seventeen and holder of the title 'King of Games'.

"What's Curses?" Marik Ishtar asked looking up in puzzlement.

"It's a new game that Grandpa just got. It's really quite fun." Yugi explained.

"You don't actually you know curse someone do you?" Ryou asked hesitantly looking sideways at Yami Bakura, the spirit of the Millennium Ring. He looked exactly like Ryou only his  
hair was wilder and he had darker brown color of his eyes.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Really Ryou, must you think so little of me?"

Yami, who also was a spirit of a Millennium Item, and looked almost identical to Yugi snorted at the Thief. "Is there any wonder why Tomb Robber?"

"Shut it Pharaoh," Bakura growled while glaring at the short spirit.

"Guys, please stop fighting." Yugi pleaded looking at the two sternly. "We are supposed to be just having fun. And you promised not to fight."

"Fine," The two spirits said with one last glare at each other.

Yugi smiled and got down Curses. They started to play and it seemed that Bakura and Yami both particularly liked 'cursing' each other. In the middle of Bakura's turn the phone rang.  
"I'll get it!" Yugi said brightly. He walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello, Motou residence, Yugi Motou speaking."

There was a slight pause on the other line. "Mr. Motou?"

"Yes?" Yugi asked a feeling of dread settling in his stomach like a rock.

"This is Agent Tsuyoshi from the Domino Police."

Yugi gripped the phone harder as his hands had gone sleek with sweat. "Is there something wrong?"

Agent Tsuyoshi paused again, and Yugi could hear him rustling papers. "Mr. Motou, I'm very sorry to tell you this but... he escaped."

The blood drained from Yugi's face rapidly. "W-what? H-how!" He squeaked drawing attention to himself.

Yami got up and walked over to Yugi. "Aibou, is something wrong?"

Yugi ignored him and focused on the voice of Agent Tsuyoshi. "...we couldn't stop him..."

Suddenly Tsuyoshi stopped talking and there was the sounds of gunfire and yelling...then there was silence.

"Hello again, Son."


	2. Apparently the fates don't belive in Hakuna Matata Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi reveals more about his past and his friends are less than happy about it.

Yugi's breath hitched at hearing the voice again. HIS voice again. It had been over eight years since he had last heard the voice of his father-- if one could actually call him that anyway-- and the time had done nothing to keep Yugi from flinching at the remembered pain. 

"How have you been Son?" His father sneered at him, his voice slightly slurred. "You've probably messed up everyone's lives like the little piece of trash you are."

Yugi winced again. "No..." He whispered while clenching his eyes shut. 

His father laughed harshly. "No? You think you know better than me boy? I am your father." 

"No, no, NO!" Yugi said his voice getting louder each time. Marik, and Bakura got up but Yugi ignored them...

"Seems to me boy, that you need a lesson on who's in charge here." His father's voice was hard and Yugi repressed another shiver. "I'll be in touch."   
The line went dead.

"Yugi," A voice said close by and Yugi flinched away, his hand coming up to protect his face on instinct. 

It was Yami. Yami, his other half. Who was staring at him like Yugi had slugged him in the gut.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi breathed coming back to himself. He looked around at the worried (Marik, and Ryou) and the calculating (Bakura) faces of his friends and sighed. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Yugi, what's going on?" Yami asked his face still shocked. 

"Who was on the phone?" Bakura asked sharply. 

"No one..." Yugi said his voice small. 

"Don't lie twerp," Bakura snapped. "We all know someone was on the phone. Who was it?" Yugi flinched back at the hard tone, and something seemed to click in Bakura's eyes. "Yugi, did...did they hurt you?" 

Yugi looked down, avoiding the Albino's eyes. Ryou gasped and both Marik and Yami clenched their fists in anger. 

"Who was it?" Marik demanded.

"My father."


	3. Who let the cat out of the bag?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryou is pissed and everyone wants to kill somebody...preferably Yugi's father.

There was silence then, a horrified and shocked silence. The three darks stared at Yugi intently.   
Then suddenly Ryou spoke up. "Does that mean the scars...?" He stopped suddenly a horrified look on his face as Yugi nodded. "The sick son of a-"

Marik and Bakura stared at him in surprise while Yami's narrowed. "What scars?" He demanded his voice hard.

Sighing Yugi pulled off his shirt. Yami had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out.  
Though faded with time the unmistakable lines of a whip were visible on the pale skin of Yugi's torso. He turned his back showed the same (if not worse) pale scars. 

Yami looked around at the faces of his friends. Bakura’s eyes were like hard amber jewels and his jaw was clenched. Marik was clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles were going white. Violet eyes narrowed with anger and protectiveness. Ryou looked faintly sick but mostly just pissed off. 

"Why?" Surprisingly it was Bakura who said this.

Yugi gave a short bitter laugh as he put his shirt back on. "Why not? I was just the runt, unwanted and who could never amount to anything. Better I had died than lived."

"DON'T." Marik said loudly. "Don't you ever think that Yugi. Do you hear me? Not ever."

Yugi stared at the blond Egyptian for a moment as if gauging his honesty. Finally, he smiled.   
"Thanks, Marik."

Marik smiled then he turned serious again. "So, what are we going to do about this...?" He said waving his arms to indicate the situation. 

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked tilting his head to the side. 

Bakura scoffed "Oh come off it midget, there is no way we are letting that son of a jackal get anywhere near you. And clearly he's out again from whatever slime hole he's been in."


End file.
